1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of magnetic separation machinery, specifically pertaining to the field of Magnetic Separator technology, particularly relating to a high-gradient internal-circulating oil-cooled Magnetic Separator.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Magnetic Separators have been widely used in magnetic separation. Magnetic Separators are not only applicable for coal handling systems in power plants, but also for organizations and places including beneficiation plants, sugarhouses, ceramic works, and so on, where ferromagnetic substance requires to be separated. For example, a plate-type Magnetic Separator to absorb ferromagnetic substance in material using permanent magnetic force was disclosed in the Chinese patent application numbered 922344.3. It included an I-shaped rail, an electromotive car and a box. A permanent magnetic steel was set inside the box, a main motor, a turbine and a worm transmission mechanism being set above the box, a subsidiary motor being set on both left and right side walls of the box, transmission gears engaging lead-screw gears on the output axis of a subsidiary motor, sliding nuts on the parallel lead screws driving the open and close of the screen door. However, performance drop was easily led to by overheating due to the fact that Magnetic Separators work under hostile environment and that they themselves accumulate a lot of heat because of electromagnetic consumption.
Thereafter, circulating air-cooled Magnetic Separators and circulating oil-cooled Magnetic Separators appeared. Circulating oil-cooled Magnetic Separators have now been widely used in industries including coal, power and port, etc. due to their characteristics including small dimension, light weight, low temperature rise, etc. Frequently used circulating oil-cooled Magnetic Separators at present are all with external-circulating structures, there being many bends in oil circuit design, which interferes with each other, making it difficult to be arranged. There are also a few electromagnetic Magnetic Separators of the oil-cooled internal-circulating type in prior art. For example, an internal oil-cooled type electromagnetic Magnetic Separator in a fire-new cooled way was disclosed by the Chinese patent application numbered 200910300752.9, which comprises an electromagnetic magnetic system, a power pump, an oil tank, a heat exchanger and an electrical control system, wherein the electromagnetic magnetic system comprises cooling medium which is sealed by an internal magnetic pole, an external magnetic pole and a yoke plate and is used for cooling ohm heat generated by a coil; the coil being wound by a hollow pipe, and the hollow pipe being a cooling channel of the internal-cooled type electromagnetic Magnetic Separators, the cooling medium being circulated in the hollow pipe for cooling; the cooling medium being transported to the electromagnetic magnetic system for being circulated to cool the coil by the power pump; the electromagnetic system, the power pump, the oil tank, the heat exchanger and the electrical control system employing loose connection mode, wherein the electromagnetic magnetic system being equipped with a cooling medium inlet and outlet pipe, and the power pump, the oil tank and the heat exchanger being connected with a pipeline outside the electromagnetic magnetic system in series.
The rational layout of the internal-circulating oil paths relates directly to the temperature rise and performance of the Magnetic Separators in oil internal-cooled electromagnetic Magnetic Separators. Therefore, research on how to set rationally has been a hot topic for engineers in recent years.